


Toxic

by ruby_tucker



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Breakup Fic, F/M, but this needed to be written, poor cress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Thorne and Cress breakup
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel & Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 5





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I agree with certain people on tumblr that cresswell is toxic for obvious reasons, and I felt like there needed to be a fic where they break up. So here it is.

Where was Cress? Thorne had been looking all around the Rampion for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was out with another guy. Maybe she was about to break-up with him. 

Don’t get your hopes up. He told himself. Thorne knew very well that he was going to break Cress’s heart. But that was one of the many reasons that they couldn’t be together. She was just too young and immature. He was a grown adult. He was stupid to think it ever could have worked.

Finally, he found her. Thorne should have guessed her location sooner. It was a place she was more than ever these days. Napping in his bed. 

“Cress,” he said, waking her up gently. 

She looked beautiful like this. Not perfect, but nobody was. She looked calm and refreshed. 

No. He couldn’t be thinking about her this way. Because of what he was about to do. 

“Hi Thorne,” She sat up stretching, “What time is it?” 

He thought back. “I’m not sure. Listen, Baby, we have something really serious to talk about.” 

Cress’s smile disappeared. “Is something wrong?” She asked. 

Now neither of them was smiling. “Yeah, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Okay,” Cress giggled, “I’m listening.” 

“Well, don’t take this to harsh, but I’m breaking up with you.” 

Her reaction didn’t set in right away. At first, she still had her dopey grin from giggling, but soon the weight of his words began to set in on her. Before Thorne knew it, she was having a breakdown. 

Suddenly, Thorne wanted to take back his words. He didn’t want to see her like this, but it had to be done. Their relationship was toxic, and Cress couldn’t see it, but he could. 

“Listen Cress, the fact that you don’t even know why we’re breaking up is part of the reason. You’re sixteen, you’re young and immature. I’m a grown adult. This doesn’t work.” 

Cress nodded, but she was still sobbing. “Thorne. I’m in love with you.” 

“I’m sorry Cress, but I can’t say the same thing. I’m dropping you off in New Beijing tomorrow. Kai hired you to work on his royal stalking team. Again, I truly am sorry, but you’re just too young to understand me.” 

Thorne knew Cress was done with him talking, so he stayed quiet. Finally, Cress’s face went from sad to angry. “Get out!” She snapped at him. 

“You’re in my room!” Thorne snapped back, just as harsh. 

“Fine! I’ll leave, but I want you to stay away from me! I can’t believe I ever thought you loved me.” 

Only when Thorne heard her crying for hours into that night, did the guilt set in.


End file.
